


И еще немного о пользе одежды

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: У Тони Старка все не так как у нормальных людей. Судите сами...





	И еще немного о пользе одежды

Если бы еще совсем недавно кто-нибудь сказал Тони, что он будет опасаться собственного нижнего белья, он бы сочувствующе похлопал чудика по плечу и посоветовал завязывать с наркотиками. И это несмотря на все чудеса и тайны практически ежедневно случавшиеся в жизни Железного Человека.  
  
Чего Тони точно не ожидал, так это того, что его белье вдруг обретет свою точку зрения на происходящее вокруг и начнет всячески портить и без того не сильно веселую личную жизнь Тони.  
  
Все началось с Амары и красных стрингов, которые никогда до этого не доставляли проблем. Даже когда Тони любовался стройной фигуркой девушки в сари, и то никакого дискомфорта, хотя он ясно чувствовал, насколько собственный член воодушевился увиденным. Но стоило Тони нежно коснуться красавицы, как резинка трусов впилась в анус с такой силой, что только многолетняя привычка игнорировать проблемы собственного тела помогла удержаться от недоуменного вскрика. Все попытки незаметно вытащить резинку из щели между ягодицами привели только к тому, что его член и яички оказались в стальной хватке еще пять минут назад бывшего шелковым белья. Какие уж тут романтика и соблазнение.  
  
Хорошо хоть пришедший экстренный вызов спас от окончательного позора, иначе добром бы это точно не кончилось. А так — стоило только оказаться в броне, и привычный комфорт тут же был возвращен. В тот момент ему даже показалось, что трусы не просто удобно обхватили его хозяйство, но и нежно погладили яички, словно прося прощения за случившееся. Ощущение было столь кратким и неуловимым, что Тони благополучно выбросил его из головы. А зря!  
  
Следующим неприятным звоночком стало поведение обычных серых боксеров, которым Тони предпочёл провинившиеся стринги. Казалось бы, встреча с Думом никак не могла повлиять на него, ан нет! Тони даже не пытался дотронуться до того дерзкого красавчика, в которого превратился Дум, напротив — похоже, Виктор из кожи вон лез, чтобы заинтересовать его, заманивая не только тайнами и восхитительными загадками. И не вина Тони, что тело, изголодавшееся по ласкам и объятиям, среагировало не самым правильным образом. Тони не был геем, ни в коем случае. Активным бисексуалом — пожалуй. И в тот момент, когда самым верным решением искрившего между ними напряжения казался быстрый перепих, вредные трусы намертво прилипли к телу, ни в какую не желая расставаться с Тони.   
  
Тони было подумал, что всему виной чертова магия, но у Виктора было такое же недоуменное лицо, когда он пытался избавить его от чертовой тряпки. В тщетных попытках они потратили минуты полторы. А потом Виктор хитро прищурился, сделал "паф" указательным пальцем и — вуаля! — Тони посреди зоопарка с обвисшими трусами светит вставшим по стойке смирно членом всем желающим. Хорошо хоть Виктор озаботился, и в броне этого было не видно. Зато вредные боксеры всю дорогу до дома не переставали наглаживать и потирать его многострадальные причиндалы и оставалось только порадоваться тому, что в броню встроен автопилот. Потому что, как показала практика, многозадачность многозадачностью, но оргазм и управление костюмом — не очень хорошо совместимы. Тони бы сложить два и два и задуматься хорошенько над происходящим, но он привычно обвинил во всем коварного Дума, а провинившиеся трусы отправил на самое дно бельевой корзины. Во избежание.  
  
Последней каплей стала встреча с Мадам Маской. Тони и впрямь когда-то любил эту женщину и ему было больно видеть, во что она превратилась, но, честное слово, он даже не думал о сексе с нею сейчас. Может, один-другой поцелуй, чтоб обмануть засевшего в несчастной демона, но не более того. Безобидные на вид хипсы, которые он надел с утра, по всей вероятности думали абсолютно по-другому. Иначе какого черта они умудрились закрутиться вокруг яичек так, что тиски и прочие шалости, которые пробовал падкий на острые ощущения Тони по молодости, показались просто детским лепетом? Оставалось только порадоваться тому, что на конкретно этой паре не было пуговичек. Только инородных тел в уретре, если разобраться, Тони для полного счастья и не хватало. И как и в предыдущие два раза, стоило только остаться одному, как провинившееся белье с умением, которому бы позавидовали самые горячие кисули из службы эскорта, принялось надрачивать член Тони, выбивая все посторонние мысли вон, так что он даже не запомнил толком как добрался до дома. В себя Тони пришел в спальне, с мокрыми от спермы штанами и ватными руками и ногами вследствие только что пережитого одного из самых ярких оргазмов в его "взрослой" жизни.   
  
Избавившись от липкой одежды и приняв душ, Тони крепко задумался. Он любил свои вещи. Не так как железки в мастерской, но что-то очень близкое к этому. Старался беречь, не портить понапрасну, не занашивать до дыр, как бы не хотелось надевать вновь и вновь тот или иной предмет гардероба. И, поэтому, тем более было не понятно и обидно, за что на него вдруг ни с того ни с сего взъелись собственные трусы. И удобные яркие боксеры и шелковые стринги явно замышляли недоброе в отношении органов Тони, которые, по идее, должны были защищать. Тони подумал было вообще отказаться от нижнего белья, но возникло опасение, что обезумевшие от ревности кусочки ткани вступят в сговор с поддоспешниками, и тогда не то что за задницу и детородный орган — за всего себя бояться придётся, были очень велики. Тони уже был один раз в плену у собственной брони, и ему категорически не понравилось.  
  
Ничего умного в голову как назло не приходило. Если бы дело касалось чего-то, что подчинялось хотя бы элементарным законам физики, он бы нашел выход сам. Но магия — а это точно была магия — явно не входила в силу жизненных интересов Тони и лежала вне его компетентности. Так что делать было нечего: Тони взял телефон и набрал номер единственного человека на планете, который был знаком с проблемой ожившей и не в меру самостоятельной одежды не по наслышке. Стефан Стрендж, Верховный Маг Земли,"брат по бородкам" и просто глубоко симпатичный Тони человек.  
  
Выслушав короткий рассказ Тони, Стефан только хмыкнул и через миг в спальне Тони стало слишком светло от открывающегося портала. Плащ Стефана привычно реял у него за спиной, и, в целом, Тони был рад видеть его, независимо от обстоятельств, приведших сюда.  
  
— Показывай, — Стефан не стал ходить вокруг и около, и такой деловой подход более чем импонировал Тони.  
  
— Ладно. Этот ящик с брифами, тут — боксеры, здесь вот хипсы и бикини, а там два отделения с джоксами и стрингами. Все чистое, не переживай.  
  
— Старк, послушай, я понимаю, что это не мое дело, но зачем тебе столько? — Стефан скептически рассматривал черные кожаные джоксы украшенные заклепками и шипами.  
  
— Люблю разнообразие, — Тони пожал плечами, вытягивая заинтересовавшие трусы из рук Стефана и пряча их куда подальше и поглубже, пытаясь скрыть румянец смущения. Да, у него много белья. А Пеппер, к примеру, скупает туфли. Но почему-то такая страсть у девушек считается милым пустяком, а Тони вынужден скрывать свою коллекцию от посторонних.   
  
— Кстати, вот с этих все началось, — он протянул Стефану герметично запаянный пакет с любимыми стрингами.   
  
— Хмм... Я думал это такая внутренняя шутка для Мстителей — Тони Старк и красные трусы. Кружевные красные стринги. Вижу, что нет. Надевай!  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
  
— Ну я же должен увидеть как действует заклинание! А потом мы сможем провести ритуал изгнания.  
  
— Это что, все-таки магия? Я так и знал. Почему это не могло оказаться какое-нибудь хитрое устройство, вшитое в ткань, происки кого-то из злодеев? Что-то, с чем я бы мог справиться сам. Не раздеваясь. Постой, это же может быть действие какого-нибудь излучения. Точно, я сейчас проверю и вернусь, а ты пока, не знаю, кофе выпей?  
  
— Тони, я врач, если ты помнишь. И меня не смущает голое тело. Даже твое. Надевай!  
  
— Отвернуться не хочешь? — предпринял Тони последнюю попытку.  
  
— Нет. Если это то о чем я думаю, лучше не рисковать. Хотя... Это твой член и твое решение, я не настаиваю.  
  
Тони начал расстегивать ремень, затем кнопку и молнию, но все это настолько медленно, что Стефан не выдержал, закатил глаза и, повинуясь его жесту, плащ соскользнул с его плеч и образовал в некотором роде ширму между ним и Тони. Судя по шевелению за плащом, дело сразу пошло быстрее. Внизу оказались джинсы, симпатичные желто-черные бикини с надписью "220V" по центру и с мокрым пятнышком там, где был ноль, и Тони уже протянул руку за пакетом со стрингами, когда плащ неожиданно упал, являя его Стефану во всей красе.   
  
Минуту они просто стояли и рассматривали друг друга, а потом одновременно шагнули навстречу, и было непонятно, кто первым начал поцелуй. Руки, губы, стоны, вскрики — словно все то, что давно копилось за дружескими шуточками и подколками, наконец-то вырвалось наружу, накрыв обоих с головой.   
  
Всеми позабытый плащ по-пластунски отполз в сторону, по дороге краем полы захватив одиноко лежавший пакетик со стрингами. Обертка была отброшена в сторону, а сам кусочек ткани втянуло в карман. Все прошло как нельзя лучше, и волшебный артефакт был искренне рад за своего хозяина и Тони, которым в ближайшее время будет точно не до него. А значит, можно порадовать себя и своих невольных помощников.   
  
Плащ приоткрыл ящик с джонксами, нежно погладил первую пару, на резинке которой Верховный Маг давал «пять» Железному Человеку, и с удовлетворенным шелестом целиком зарылся в белье.


End file.
